I've Fallen For You
by canerapanera
Summary: When Aisha learns that her brother had been the top target at his All Boys High School, she decides she won't stand for it any longer. Since it's an All Boys school in order to get in, she pretends to be a guy. The main bully is Elsword Seighart, who coincidentally becomes her roommate. A series of unexpected events occur, making her hatred become something else...
1. Chapter 1

**I've Fallen For You  
By: Rosie & Canera **

One awful, late and long school night, sat a young purple headed girl with her eyes peering through the small key hole of a locked door. She could see her charcoal headed brother weeping silently into his loving mother's arms.

She was whispering words of comforts, like: "It's going to be okay.. Just do good in school.. Be successful."

And at that moment, Aisha Fumes had finally solved the case for the mysterious bruises and burn marks that would always appear upon her brother's skin.

He was being bullied.

Now, this wasn't your regular 'placing head inside of toilet' nor 'beat up for lunch money' sort of bullying. It was complete malicious torture. Why hadn't she found this out before? She had been home schooled ever since middle school, writing novels and being absolutely friendless. She just wished her brother the best at Busan's All Boys Athletic High School.

But.. he was actually going through hell.

She watched the forlorn, vulnerable, skeletal-like human before her sob mournfully and began crying herself. She beat the door open and raced beside the boy with thick glasses and the woman who looked identical to her.

"Who did this to you!?" She half shrieked and wailed. "Allegro!"

"Why were you eavesdropping!?" Allegro yelped back in reply. "Get out!"

"You idiot! Why would you just let them hurt you like this?! Idiot!" She punched his shoulder angrily and turned to their mother instead. "Why didn't you do something?! You don't care that this is happening?!"

Their mother hugged Allegro tighter as she shook her head. "The chairman of that school is the wife of your father's boss. We can't report a bullying case!"

"Why didn't you tell me than!?" Aisha retaliated. "Why didn't you at least tell me!?" She watched her pathetic brother's broken body and stormed out of the room. And that night.. as she slept restlessly, tossing and turning, she dreamed about a group of boys taking turns, smashing baseball ruthlessly towards a slim, cowering figure.

As the birds dared to chirped the following day, the determined purplette only half-heartedly packed away all her precious make up bags and pallets beneath a drawer. She reached hesitantly for a pair of shiny scissors that had seemed to be waiting for millenniums for this very moment.

And snip.

A bundle of silky violet hair floated to the ground like feathers. One after another, more and more hair slipped sadly away to the carpeted ground. She yanked open her closet and pulled out a roll of bandages that she began wrapping securely around her chest.

She hastily flung one of Allegro's T-Shirts on and pulled out a hard grey suitcase. She shoved every manly shirt she could find into there along with her trustworthy journal. And as she took one last look at her room, she darted out the door.

* * *

"My name is Raven Fumes." Aisha introduced briefly as she handed the blonde haired lady at the desk, a packet of her records.

"Where did you go before this?" The woman asked nonchalantly as her fingers clicked against each letter on the noisy keyboard.

"I was home schooled."

She nodded as she scanned all of Aisha's previous grades. "It says here you're a novelist. Why would you apply for an athletics school?"

"I also do baseball. But, I heard it also had a really good Language Arts system. I wanted.. to try it." Aisha fumbled as she gave the lady a quick, anxious smile. Well, she used to do softball.. Isn't that sorta the same thing?

"Oh! Well, I'm the Language Arts teacher." She smiled pleasingly, giving Aisha the first shred of emotions except for boredom. "Here's your schedule and dormitory room. You're very early so I think you'll be able to make it to first period. Oh, and your uniforms should be in your dorm."

* * *

As Aisha slowly shuffed down the sea blue corridor, filled with hundreds of numbered white doors. "498... 500... 502!" She smiled slightly as she read the name "Elsword Seighart" engraved in curly letters, on a golden name plate.

"Let's hope you're as nice as your name.." She sighed as she pushed the door open. However, her new roommate wasn't there...

She inspected the room closely. Noting it's lovely furniture. It had a small corner that was raised into a balcony which had a bed and a white dresser.

She observed the bed that laid on the floor with the nightstand filled with trophies and letters.

"I guess that's your bed than."

She climbed up the swirly staircase excitedly and began unpacking, hiding her "Girl Needs" meticulously and safely underneath a pile of clothes.

"Where are the uniforms..?" She whispered confusedly as she slowly pulled open a large dresser. As if someone had answer her question for her: There were five clean and ironed pairs of uniforms hung neatly on hangers.

_RIIINNNNGGGG, RIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

* * *

Classroom #598 - LA: Mrs. Ariel

Aisha approached the only ajar door cautiously. She could hear what sounded like wild animals and the noise of the metal desks' legs shrieking.

So when she finally did pluck up the courage to enter, what she saw was a classroom of obnoxious teenage boys shoving and horse playing, dancing and flipping spontaneously across the room.

Is this the zoo?

She walked slowly to the front of the class. "Hel... Hello.." She tried introducing herself but failed miserably as all the other monkeys screeched even louder.

"HELLO!" She shouted loudly, maybe so loud that even people ten miles away could've hear.

Now, all extremely annoyed eyes were on her..

"Hello! I'm Raven Fumes! I hope to become good fr-!"

_Smack. _

She closed her eyes, inevitably, as an obnoxious monkey flung a banana peel into her face. The whole zoo once again erupted in cheers and laughter, resuming to what they had been doing. "Maybe... We won't be such good friends then." Aisha said, forced happily. "That's.. Fine, too!"

A handsome blonde boy who had been watching her the whole time called out, "There's an empty seat over here." He pointed to the seat beside him.

"Oh! Thank you!" She said as she gave him a small grateful bow.

"What's your name?" He asked as he gave her a light, friendly smile, that she swore she could've just stared at all day.

"Raven."

"I'm Chung Sieker." He introduced nicely.

"Chung, we have soccer pract..." A brunette plopped on the other side of the blonde boy but quickly trailed off as he saw Aisha. "Who is _he_?" He asked sassily.

Chung took one look at the "guy" beside him. "He's the new kid, Raven."

"Yeah, okay. Why is he sitting beside us?" The brunette asked impudently.

"I asked him to." Chung answered simply as he drained the rest of his milk carton.

Then, as the audacious boy began blabbering nonstop things to Chung, a redhead with streaks of dyed black entered the room. When he entered, it wasn't the kind that everyone just overlooked, like Aisha's. Instead, everyone hushed down. Even the loud brunette.

He was handsome. Let me just admit that.

His crimson eyes boredly scanned each and every row, almost like a child deciding what kind of candy he wanted today. And as he made up his mind, he walked slowly towards the back of the room, with his backpack dangling lazily by his side. Everything about him seemed laid back and calm.

Finally, he stopped. Still facing ahead, he flung his book bag onto the desk of the boy who had flung the banana peel at her. The redhead hadn't even say a single word, but the banana guy hurriedly packed his things and moved to a different location.

"Chung, who is that?" Aisha breathed quietly.

"Someone you should avoid." Chung answered sensibly.

* * *

"So you were homeschooled before you came here?" Chung asked as he placed a spoonful of hot soup in his mouth. "What made you decide to come here, then?"

She sighed as she drained a cup of water. "I wanted to practice more baseball. It was boring at home, anyways." Aisha said with a shrug.

Chung nodded as he gave her another one of his cute, sheepish smile.

"Do.. you know someone named.. Allegro, perhaps?" Aisha asked curiously after a while.

".. Allegro?" Chung repeated. He raised his eyebrows as he nodded, basically his pitying face.

"What, why are you looking like that?" She leaned in slightly, hoping maybe to hear his thoughts.

He sighed as he attempted to explain the messed up concept of Busan High. "There's this game a lot of people like to play.. You choose a target. You aim for it. And unfortunately, Allegro's everyone's target."

She looked at him horridly. "_What_?! Why? Why is he so odious here?" She asked so sharply, it almost sounded like she was scolding him.

"I don't know." He answered as he shrugged. "That's just how cruel society really is.." He stared at her quizzically.

"So, er.. do you know _who _exactly bullies Allegro, then?" She asked in a forced, calmed tone, dialing it back a bit.

"A lot of people. But I guess mainly the person you just saw in the classroom." The favorable blonde replied apathetically. "That's why you need to avoid him. It's better you rather not get involved in those games. Like me."

Aisha nodded understandingly, but mentally swore to make that jerk of a redhead rue the day he was born. But however, I take it back. He is _very, very _ugly to her now.

".. Now that I look closely.. You _do _look kinda.." Chung squinted his eyes with his head cocked to the side.

"Look... Kinda what?"

He placed the back of his head back against the rough tree trunk with a bemused smile. "Remember that brunette?"

She nodded. Who could forget someone like _that_?

"Well, he said you looked.. kinda feminine." Chung answered with a wide grin. "You kinda do." He poked her right cheek playfully. "With your dewy, tofu skin."

She blushed heavily, not used to being around a guy like this before.

"What the heck!" She exclaimed as she shyly slapped his hand away. "What do you mean feminine!"

He laughed lightly as he stared at her coral colored cheeks. "You know, Raven. I kinda like you." **(In a friendly, non homo way! xD)**

* * *

**A/N: Sooo.. How was it? :D when we originally first came up with it, Aisha wasn't supposed to pretend to be a boy. they all went to a public school for everybody. **

**lol elsword's a bully. :P and 'coincidentally' her roommate. **

**And it's Elsai! **

**Oh, right, their classes!**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (For now!) **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde boy, who was the soccer star of the school, skillfully dashed across the large soccer field, passing the cow colored ball to his team mates. "Raven!" He called as he aimed the ball towards her.

And as the ball flew high into the air, before it landed in front of her, she caught it.

... Again.

_TWWEEET, TWWEEET! _

"Raven, you're not supposed to catch the ball! Why do you perpetually do this?" The slim, tall coach shrieked as he approached Aisha. "Haven't you ever played soccer?" The coach whined desperately as he placed a hand exhaustively on his hips.

"I... I'm sorry." She whimpered shamefully as she dropped the ball and bowed. "I'll try harder!"

Chung bore a small frown on his face as he watched her sadly. "Don't worry. I'll help him." He offered cheerily as he kicked the ball expertly up to his hands. "Raven, you'll be as good as me when we're done." He winked as he led her away.

* * *

"Who's that?" The redhead asked nonchalantly as he leaned against the metal goal post, protected by the cool shade of a large tree. He nudged his head towards a skinny purple headed boy who Chung was laughing alongside with.

One green haired boy shrugged as he informed him, "The new kid. Crow or something like that."

"It's Raven." An orange headed boy corrected. "He's made friends with Sieker."

"Pity." The redhead said, saying each letter clearly, as he folded his arms. "He looks fun to mess with."

"Yeah, but Elsword, you know the rules." Green boy replied, staring at the tallest of the three worriedly.

He smirked amusedly as he watched the blonde boy and his new companion at a distance. "Of course.. I made this game in the first place."

* * *

"What dorm are you in?" Chung asked as they walked down a short flight of marble stairs. "We have to be near each other, at least."

"502."

"What?" He stopped abruptly and stared at her with wide sapphire eyes.

She raised her eyebrows confusedly as she observed his reaction. "Yeah, 502." She repeated slowly.

"Who's your roommate?" He asked alarmingly.

"Some guy name Elsword.. Why?" She questioned curiously.

He realized what he been doing; scaring the crap out of her, so he instead smiled his shy and reassuring smile, which Aisha had noted to be her most favorite feature on him. "Nothing. I.. just thought you said 506. That's... My dorm." He cleared his throat feverishly.

When they finally got over that awkward moment, he grabbed her shoulder gently. "Let's go to the library."

_But... 502 and 506 sound nothing alike...? And his expression looked like he was chewing poop or something. Is it really that bad to be sharing rooms with me? _She though as she followed him.

* * *

"You're really reading _all _of that?!" Chung exclaimed impressively. He stared open mouthed at the stack of thick books on a small rounded table they had been occupying.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. I love these type of stories." She answered as she placed a ribbon bookmark inside one of the colossal book. "What do you expect? I'm a novelist."

"Hey, Tofu." Chung whispered across the table. "You... And I." He pointed to her, then himself, "Let's go to an amusement park one day."

"Amusement park?" She asked. "Really?" She grinned and nodded eagerly. Being home schooled and friendless, she never had anyone to go with.

What they hadn't known, however, was that a very sharp pair of eyes, supported by heavy glasses had been observing them this whole time... He was only waiting for the young purplette to get away from her new friend to attack...

So, when she finally did, he pulled her to a crouching position with his hands covering her mouth. "Aisha!" He hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The alarmed girl relaxed as she saw it was only her loving brother, Allegro. "I'm here to protect you." She answered as he released her mouth. "I know who bullies you now and I-"

"Don't you dare talk to him! You don't know him!" Allegro snapped. "Stay away from him, got it? Stick to your friend. Aisha, no matter what, your friendship can't fail. You can't let it. Promise me, or I'll send you back!"

She could _cleary_ see through his hazel eyes that he was desperate and afraid. Very afraid.

She nodded. If it meant that much to him, she'll do exactly as he had requested. Stay away from the red head, do everything she can to remain friends with Chung. Got it.

That wasn't very hard. Chung was extremely likable and helpful.

As he stood up to leave, he added hoarsely, "And... When you're here, you don't know me. I don't know you.."

So with that being said, he walked away normally as if nothing had ever happened. Why did Allegro even want her to stay with Chung anyways? Why is he so afraid of that redhead, is he really that bad? Why did Chung have a worried expression when he heard Aisha's roommate's name?

What the El is going on?!

* * *

As the tall, handsome redhead entered his dorm, 502, he noticed a random suitcase lying on the upper level. "What the heck?" He murmured disgustedly.

What kind of naive idiot would _dare_ share rooms with the well known and feared Infinity Sword? And why did the teacher assign him here in the first place? Does she want to die, also?

He sighed fustratedly, as he flung off his shirt which had been drenched in sweat. He luckily closed the door to the bathroom, missing his new and unexpected roommate by a few mere seconds.

"You.. sure you'll be okay?" Chung asked uncertainly as he stared closely at Elsword's bed. "Give me your phone." He demanded as he held out his pale palm. She nodded as she obeyed him right away.

"There's my number.. And you know where to find me, right? I'm just two doors down.." He fumbled nervously as his gorgeous cerulean eyes darted around the room.

"Yes, Chung, I'll be fine." Aisha said for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Why are you so worried, anyways?" She asked as she climbed the stairs that led to her bed. "Is it my roommate?"

He shook his head once, dismissing her question. "Just.. call me if there's anything wrong. You have to promise. Okay?"

"Yes, Dad." She joked as she plopped down onto her bed, giving him a friendly smile. "Chung, I promise, I'll be fine. Go to bed."

"Be careful." Was his last warning as he reluctantly left.

Then, just as Aisha was draining a glass of lemonade, someone behind her asked, "What are you?"

She slowly turned her head and soon had an expression full of terror. On her right, there stood a shirtless redhead with only a mere towel wrapped around his waist, a couple of feet away.

Unlike Aisha, he wasn't embarrassed at all.

Because she had never seen a guy like that before, she was so surprised that... Well, guess what exactly had happened to the mouthful of sticky lemonade?

* * *

**A/N: Hhahaha, i realized after reading this twice, that this "Game" they play at Busan high is really dramatic xDD it kinda is. i guess.**

**and this fast update is only going to be temporary. its the weekends so i have a lot of times on my hands xD so on weekends there will be fast updates! **

**i suddenly love chung so much **


	3. Chapter 3

As a mist of lemonade sprayed the rapidly blinking redhead mercilessly, Aisha shut her eyes.

After a moment of silence.. She hesitantly opened them.

His jaw was hanging crookedly as he stared disbelievingly at his once clean body. At that very moment, Aisha had realized three things:

One, her roommate, Elsword Seighart, with the nice pretty name, _was _the Busan High bully. The reason why Chung had totally panicked.

Two, she had just spit her saliva with lemonade all over him...

Three, she is officially _dead_.

Her eyes widened three good centimeters as she hurriedly dashed towards him. "I'm so sorry!" She yelped as she fruitlessly dabbed a napkin on his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She repeated over and over again, feeling the urge to bow.

He merely shook her off as he took a deep breath. "You... Get out." He huffed lowly as his crimson orbs stared piercingly at her, which was the reason why she, at all costs, avoided eye contact. "Now!"

She jumped percipituously at the last word, which had been unnecessarily shouted. "I really didn't mean—!"

"I don't care what you did and did not mean!" He interrupted bitterly as he climbed the stairs to her bunk. "I want you _out _of here!"

He grabbed the empty suitcase harshly and pulled open her drawers that hid her special 'Girl Needs' at the very bottom. "NOO! NO, NO, NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT DRAWER!" Aisha screeched frantically as she pounced on his back. "YOU—CANNOT—TOUCH—THIS—DRAWER!"

"What the he-?!" Just then, as the door slammed open, alarmed footsteps were dashing up the stairs. And at that very moment, what Chung Sieker had saw will scar him for the rest of his life; a white towel lying at Elsword's feet and Aisha dangling onto the undressed redhead.

What... The... El.

Aisha noticed the mortified blonde with his ringing phone held against his ears. And as Aisha quickly darted her eyes away from Chung and instead towards the floor, her cheeks turned as red as Elsword's hair. Perhaps even redder.

She was too appalled to look away. So instead, she decided to pretend being a stiff statue, perched atop Elsword's back.

"... Raven?" Chung finally managed to choke out. His azure eyes flicking towards the suitcase that had been opened and to the pendent teddy bear panties on Elsword's fingers.

"Is that yours?" Chung asked awkwardly as both Elsword's and Aisha's eyes slid down to the inconvenient fabric.

Elsword stared perplexedly at it for a mere millisecond before flinging it over his shoulder as he pushed her off his back. He quickly retrieved the fallen towel, securing it once again around his waist. This time, _ a lot _tighter.

"Get out." Elsword repeated once again, ignoring Chung. He turned on his heels as he zipped the suitcase closed. "You can come back and get everything else when I'm not in here."

He trudged the nearly empty suitcase down the stairs. He placed it near the door and spun his head around slowly. The two friends were still on the top bunk.

"You're not getting out?" Elsword breathed quietly as he watched only the purplette.

Aisha only hung her coral colored face lower.

"... Fine." Elsword said coldly. He picked the suitcase up sternly as he walked over to a nearby window, chucking the thing right out.

Aisha gasped disbelievingly as she raced down the stairs. She poked her head out the window and looked down four, high stories. The suitcase was fortunately lying safely against the bosky wall, but still, that was not okay. "What the heck!" She shrieked as she faced him angrily. "What's your freaking problem?!"

"You are." He retaliated coldly.

Right on cue, Chung stormed down as he also checked the window. "Seriously?" He asked as he watched the pathetic human before him. "Did you really have to take it to that extent?"

The loathsome redhead barely shrugged as he gave them a quick smirk. "Didn't you know I'd do that? Sieker, I'm a bit disappointed in—"

"Shut the hell up." Chung snapped icily as he grasped Aisha's wrists. "Come on. Let's get out of here. It's suffocating."

He briskly led her down the corridor, then a few other hallways. She was too nervous, scared, and humiliated to ask, "Where are we going?" So, she just went with the flow. He led her down another deep sea blue hall and began pounding emphatically against the very last white door. "Micka! Micckkaa!"

As he was about to beat on the door for the thirtieth time, a sleepy teen with light blonde colored hair (almost white) appeared before them. He wore nothing but a pair of gym shorts.

_Seriously... What's up with these boys? _Aisha mentally whispered as she closed her eyes while biting her bottom lip, swearing to forget it all when she leaves this place for good.

"What?" The light colored hair boy yawned.

"Micka, are there any dormers that don't share rooms?" Chung asked urgently.

The boy Micka rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he pulled his body back in to check a chart on the wall. "There's Seighart.." He sighed as he leaned tiredly against the door.

"Other than him?" Chung quickly added.

"Nope." Micka said, forming the words that will finally make Chung leave carefully.

"Wait!" Chung vigorously stuck his hand into the crack just as the door was about to close.

The dozy boy sighed once again as he reopened the door.

"Is there anyway we can switch? So Elsword can be with McLoid instead?" Chung pleaded hopefully.

"Nope." Micka repeated, his interests starting to perk up a bit. "Why, is there problems with Seighart again?" With only a mere glance at Chung's face, the pale boy exhaled deeply as he reached once again into his dorm. "Here." He laid a shiny golden key with the numbers _502 _on it, into Chung's outstretched palms. "But you can _not_ switch."

Chung blew air out of his mouth fustratedly as he nodded. "Alright. Thanks." As the student's door swung shut, Aisha frowned slightly as she watched the back of the light blonde's head.

"Who is that?"

"Micka. He's the student body president in charge of basically everything." Chung informed as he slowly walked down a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going now?"

"We're getting your suitcase." He answered as he led her down a set of spiraled staircase.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched his sulked aspect.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She inquired gingerly when they reached the front doors of the building.

His pace began decreasing in speed as he pursed his lips. "I didn't wanna worry you." He responded as their skins made contact with the warm, balmy night air. "Its your first day here and things haven't really been turning out good, have they?"

She smiled sparsely when she saw his regular, shy smile."Thank you, Chung." She said cheekily as she tossed her arms around him. "I don't think I would've lasted even a minute without you." She mumbled tiredly.

His hands were just simply laying by his side as he suddenly felt something weird..

_Thump, thump, thump, thump... _

He watched the purplette that was embracing him bewilderingly as he swallowed a nervous mouthful of spit. When Aisha had finally realized what unmanly thing she had been doing now, she cleared her throat as she slowly backed away.

"A.. Ahem! .. Oh, there it is!"

As the purplette raced to her fallen suitcase, Chung looked confusedly at his racing heart.

_What the heck? _

He felt the thing _loud and clear_, pounding harshly against his rib cage. "It's... It's only because I ran down the stairs.. Yeah, that's it. It's cause I.. was running." Chung murmured to himself, nodding resolutely with enlarged eyes. "I.. ran. That's why.."

"What now?" She asked, startling him. "Chung?"

"What? Oh.. Er.." Chung looked away to his right as he began stuttering awkwardly. "Let's.. uh... upstairs!" He pointed back to the building with a wide smile.

* * *

**A/N:****Noo school! :DDDDDDDD where i live it snowed! since like three years ago, it snowed again! :D yaaaay i love snow!**

**i took delilah out for the first time in the snow and amg, she loved it! but her stomach was just covered in icicles. her fur became yellow. ): and so did the snow... er, yeah. **

***sigggh* chung is so cute i wish i could be aisha and meet someone awesome like chung. **

**forgot to do this last time xD sorry! **

**(rosie doesn't really like to do A/Ns, so i will be doing them. (:) **

**Reviews To My Reviews:  
**

**MelodyRinn: amg! ik, chung's the cutest one in here ~ lol, actually, its mostly you anyways xD **

**Sakumii: xD hahaha, i didnt want the readers to think the other way. **

**I'mVeryYoung: (This is from Rosie) I knew youd like it. but you always said "no, i dont wanna read it." hahaha now ur obsessed with it, arent you? dont worry, ill keep writing this story. until chapter 10, right? u wont have to read this much longer cos ur already past chapter 3. **

**Sinojin: hahaha thank you! :3 yeah, i think thatd be very hard and everything especially cos a girl has needs and such. xDD **

**albertrojas0: thank you! :D **

**SmilingCookie: your reviews are so awesome :D hahaha, yes, yes there was lemon xDDDD **

**hiimducky: omg thanks maria :D i wouldnt mind being chungs tofu xDD hhahaha thaaaaaaank you ~ **

**Alice-Neko321: you read this! :D yaay! lol, thank yoou~ i guess on weekends and days we dont have school ill update xDD **

**xXxBlazing HeartxXx: first off, amg, i love your user xDD its pretty and long. :3 second of all, thank you! lol, you have no idea how much that means to me ! looool, i see what you did there... **

**Arrow-Chan3: hhaha, yep! IS is '_for now_' bc i just think RS is so awesome. :3 _  
_**

**HaineDivina: What's it called? Ill try reading it! :D **

**I'mVeryYoung: the 'redhead' and 'girl' you still dont know their names yet xDDD **

**Crossed Kermits: OUO THANK YOU! :D I knnow right, Elsai is just perfect (: yeah, thats unfortunate xDD **

**MiyuMelody: thaaaaaaank youuuu best frrriend ~ :D hm.. idk! i havent really thought of the uniform... xDDD he's being IS temporarily, he's gonna change to RS later on. youll definitely see it when he does change. maybe! It might, maybe, if i can find a part i need the fighting and powers and everything xDDD**

**leLani: hahahahaha well, sorry xDDDD omg, thank you! :D your so kind xDDD its not really that good anyways! but thank you!**

**Rinkushido: xDDD Well, i am korean so, hahaha. thank you :D lol, you mean ALOT more pratice at writing! xDD yeah! thats what i plan on doing! and chung alreayd likes the guy version of aisha. :D thank you, again! **


	4. Chapter 4

The two stood once again in front of the door, this time with determination glimmering in their eyes. The blonde boy bravely inserted the golden piece of metal into the door, without turning it just yet.

"Ready?" He breathed quietly, glancing for the purplette's approval.

She took a deep inhale as she hesitantly nodded. And with that being done, the door clicked open.

He pushed it ajar and peered inside first. No one was there. Maybe the redhead was showering again. Then, as she glanced at the window, a surge or memories and confusing questions rushed to her head. "Chung?"

"Hm?" He mumbled as he planted her suitcase onto her bed.

"Is there something between you and Elsword?" She asked carefully, trying not to arouse any anger.

With his back facing Aisha, his aspect grew dark. ".. No. I just can't stand people like him.." He answered slowly. And when he turned back around towards her direction, his typical bubbly, lively smile was engraved back onto his chiseled face.

"Now that I'm seeing the top bunk, I wish I chose this one instead." Chung randomly asserted, looking down the balcony.

"You have the bottom bunk?" She asked gratefully, going along with Chung's sudden change of subject. "Who's your roomie?"

"McLoid." He responded blandly. "The brunette you've met earlier." He mentioned when he saw her confused face.

She nodded with a slight smile. "He doesn't like me, does he?"

Chung laughed lightly as he smoothed down the tip of his smooth hair. "He's the... jealous type." Chung whispered, giving her a quick wink. "It's crazy here, but you'll get used to it."

"I can tell. With the whole Target Game thing, Elsword, and how guys dress-! ER-! I mean, how guys eat dressing.." She corrected herself lamely, mentally slapping herself.

Luckily, Chung didn't notice. "Yeah. I know one who drinks mayonnaise all the time." Chung agreed with a sweet smile.

_What the heck? It actually happens?_

As he was walking towards her Sacred Drawer, his phone chimed a catchy tune, notifying a text. As his eyes slowly scanned it, he backed away.

"I'm gonna get going now.. I'll see you tomorrow." Chung tucked his phone into his pocket as he gave her a small wave. "Stay safe." He advised as he galloped down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah!" She only saw the tip of his spiky blonde hair as he reminded her, "We'll be swimming tomorrow, so don't forget to bring your bathing suit!"

"_What_?!" She snapped sharply, slightly starling Chung, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, we're swimming tomorrow. There's a different theme everyday, so don't forget." Chung informed as he waved once again.

Aisha made sure the door snapped shut, just before she let out a string of horrific curses. "AAAHMAAGAWD, WHAT THE EL WAS I THINKING?!" She stared terrifyingly at the wall right before she dived into her once neatly made bed. She screeched deafeningly as she began punching the mattress frantically, like it was all its fault.

"DAAAMNIT!" She hollered as she laid there, panting like she had just ran a million mile marathon.

Ahem.. One thing she forgot; She wasn't alone in this room.

The bathroom door once again creaked open, but this time, a fully dressed redhead emerged with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Do you wanna die?" He asked frostily, his tone low and husky, sending chills down her spine.

She was in _no _mood to be acting all sweet and innocent. In fact, she would've already snapped on him, if it weren't for the thought of this room and for Allegro's revenge. So she used all the efforts she could possibly muster to maintain herself.

"Just let me stay here for at least a while! I checked and there's no other room available!" She pleaded hastily, her mind still racing about the word 'Swimming'. "I'll leave as soon as there's another room, please!"

"No. Get out."

As she saw him making way for her staircase, she _literally _flew down the stairs, and with her arms outstretched, she shielded her room and personal belongings. "I-I'll get Micka!" She threatened vaguely.

He approached closer to the frightened girl before him, so that their bodies were inches apart, with a curious complexion. "Micka?"

When Aisha had finally plucked up the courage to look up, all she saw was someone's chest. Her eyes slowly climbed up the rest of the way to meet with the crimson ones, only then did she realize, Elsword is _really _tall.

Which made her uncomfortable.

Chung was a bit short for a guy, which Aisha very much appreciated. But Elsword? Oh no, he's a giraffe.

"Y-Yeah! I'll tell Micka!" She repeated, this time more confidently. She slowly slid her feet up the staircase, heaving herself one step higher.

Still, she could only see his neck.

"And what would Micka do?" He asked softly.

"... Make you share rooms with me.." She breathed back in the same, quiet volume.

"You can stay if you're like that." Elsword sighed unexpectedly as he abruptly walked away.

"Like what?"

He placed a slender finger over his moist lips. "Really quiet."

"What?"

He pressed the finger closer to his skin as her squeaky voice resounded in his ears. "Quieter than a page being turned in a library."

"Okay! I got it.." She whispered loudly. "You're setting me up for a loss already, though!"

"That's the point." He answered, plopping down onto his bed. "I've given you a chance. And when you've blown it, Micka can't complain."

"Seri-!"

"Problem?"

She blew a piece of her short bangs away as she shook her head."A book?!" She repeated grumpily as she slouched up the stairs.

Elsword's head was cocked to the side as he watched her slipper covered feet ascend the final step.

_That guy is really weird... Why didn't he complain like others would? _

With a wide smirk etched on his face, he had conducted up two theories:

Theory #1: He was scared of Elsword. Like everyone else was... Wait.. One flaw: Why would he want to stay in here with him, then? Normally, people would just rather sleep out in the hall or in the infirmary..

Theory #2: He's a pervert. Why? Because of all the girl stuff Elsword had found inside of his drawer. He might've just wanted Elsword to cover for him.. Maybe he even hoped to become close friends so that Elsword would keep his secret or something..

"Definitely a pervert.." Elsword breathed his final answer as he looked at the ceiling above him, nodding.

Just then, he heard a quick chimey ringtone coming from underneath a pillow. He slowly pulled his phone towards him as he checked his messages.

**I'm getting engaged with Joselyn Haan. I want you to meet her and her daughter tomorrow. Wear something nice. I'll be picking you up at 12 o'clock sharp. Don't be late. This is important. - Esculd 11:53 PM **

With a soft smirk, almost as if he was looking at a feeble, disgraceful animal, he carefully typed back,

**What number is this, Esculd? 4? 6? - Elsword 11:56 PM **

**Be happy for me at least once. - Esculd 11:56 PM **

He scoffed as he read what his father's final reply was. "Pathetic."

* * *

**I've been waiting for this chapter for so long! But turns out I have to cut it into two parts or else it'd be super long. there wasnt much for me to edit so now i feel like it was bad compared to the others. D; **

**HAPPY LATE CHINESE NEW YEARS !**

**I had to rewrite the replies & A/Ns twice cos it didnt save the first time... -.- urgh, my life. **

**Reviews to My Reviews Again: **

**strawberry-flavored moo: ammmgg yeees, the love-hate relationships are the best! xDD haha thank you! **

**Yumi Hades: Ehh.. wha? I'm sorry, I think I just didnt understand your question xDD **

**xXxBlazing HeartxXx: hahaha, yw (: ty again! i forgot what i said the first time! but it was alot better than this one -.- **

**Alice-Neko321: Aw ): but your kinda lucky bc my fingers nearly frozed off. all the gloves were wet. .-. **

**Rinkushido: hahaha, yeah when i have nothing better to do, which is most of the time, i write xDD yeah, i did spend more time on it! llool, this is late, but goodnight. and yep! i probably will. **

**SmilingCookies: xDD THANK YOU! i think youll like the next chapter most, its pretty pervy xDD actually VERY pervy. **

**Lingerer: amg, thank you :D YOURE KOREAN!? YAY! YOUR SO LUCKY! I havent even been to korean before! I really want to go to Incheon, bc my grandfather was from there xDD **

**Arrow-Chan3: yeeep xDDD i love RS! this is sorta a spoiler xDDD but he tries to change for aisha once he finds out shes a girl! **

**MelodyRinn: Yeppperzz, we did xDDD Mick.. Doesnt that sound like someone we know? You know who im talking about.. right? xDD**

**MiyuMelody: I searched it! The Ouran Host Club uniforms! Yeah its sorta like that but i imagined the inside shirt to be blue, then theres a grey blazer xDD There might be some magical and powery things.. Idk! Maybe! :D "CHUNG IS GAY" xDDDD **

**I'mVeryYoung: U happy now, u lil brat. .-. yep, ur gonna read this to me on thursday or something. whenever i sleep in ur room again. **


	5. Chapter 5

Aisha smiled avidly as she held up a pair of grey wet suits in her hand. She skipped down the stairs and made way towards the bathroom door.

Only to find it locked.

"Elsword? Are you in there?" She called as she rattled the doorknob. "Elsword?"

She heard a quiet _click _as a dressed up redhead emerged from the door. He wore a freshly ironed black tuxedo with a black matching bow tie and glossy dress shoes.

Her jaw dropped as she examined the well groomed Elsword. He had completely ignored her, and instead checked his phone with a bored look.

_Holy crap. _

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked strikingly.

"Its none of your concern." He grumbled coldly as he slammed the dorm door shut behind him.

She entered the bathroom, dumbfounded.

* * *

"You're late." A harsh voice called out as the door of a mini limo opened, revealing a middle aged man with dark burgundy hair. He wore a navy blue tux with a black tie tucked neatly into a silky vest.

"At least I came." A younger version of the man snapped back as he sat himself onto the black leathery seat. "You're getting higher and higher expectations.."

The man smirked slightly as he watched his son, who was absolutely _nothing _like him. "They're not expectations. They're requirements."

"You've never wanted me to meet the other whores." The flaring redhead responded nonchalantly, settling the back of his head against the chair.

"So you know this is important." The man replied, interlacing his long fingers together on his lap.

"I do know. I just don't care."

The man could feel his blood heating up dangerously as he observed the idiotic brat beside him. Flesh and blood or not, he hated Elsword's guts.

_Idiot. _

* * *

"Is it.. missing something?" Aisha stared at her figure with the tight, hugging wet suit on. Lucky for her, she wasn't one of those gorgeous bikini models with the curves and hips.

But something was _definitely _missing.

She picked up two small ping pong balls that she had 'borrowed' from the Ping Pong club with an smug smile.

"The perks of being a boy..."

* * *

Elsword and his father, Elsculd, entered the opulent restaurant. They followed a waiter who led them to their own private room that Elsculd had placed a reservation on earlier.

The room was small, but it was roomy, with blinding sunlight pouring into it.

At the end of a table was a bucket filled with iced champagnes and wine bottles, the table littered with delicious dishes and empty glasses.

There were only four leather chairs that were propped around the glass rectangular table.

"_I'm _late?" Elsword asked distastefully as he entered the empty room.

"She's stuck in traffic." Elsculd replied as he seated himself next to his son. "Don't be rude."

* * *

Chung slumped into the locker room, breathing deeply.

He headed over to his locker and began tiredly changing with his cerulean eyes dully scanning the room filled with shirtless guy, stopping when he saw McLoid's lady-like curves and love handles.

_I **definitely** don't feel aroused.. _

He sighed as he swung a cotton like towel over his shoulders. _What the El is wrong with me? _

* * *

Finally, the thin door was pushed open, revealing a lovely women with brown shoulder length hair in a fit navy blue silk dress. But, she wasn't alone.

Behind her was a petite, young teenage girl wearing a sophisticated ivory dress. Her sleek waist length charcoal black hair was poker straight, making her already chiseled features look sharper.

"Joselyn!" Elsculd stood up as he gave her a quick, respectful bow. He glanced at Elsword from the corners of his eyes, expecting him to do the same. _Maybe these are expectations after all.. _

The redhead was still sitting, his fingers clicking away on his phone.

"Hello, Elsculd." The beautiful women answered as she took her seat across from the pissed off father. "This... must be Elsword."

Her hazel eyes were attached onto him as her daughter took the seat across the bored redhead.

"Yes.. It is. Elsword, this is Joselyn and her daughter, Ara. You're new family." Elsculd introduced hastily. Elsword knew that tone. It basically notified him that if he keeps this up, he's dead.

Like he said, he honestly did _not _care.

When he didn't say anything, Joselyn spoke up, "I hear you and Ara have already met. She went to your old school before you moved."

His crimson orbs slowly moved from the tiny screen to the girl in front of him. She was staring coldly at him, her amber eyes looking dully brute.

Don't care.

"I.. I'm sorry, Elsword's doesn't know his manners..." Esculd laughed nervously as he sat down once again. Mentally stabbing the useless brat repeatedly. "Don't mind him."

Elsword exhaled quietly, feeling hot, boiling blood rush up to his head.

"... Were you there to teach me?" Elsword asked quietly, his voice trembling infuriatingly with absolute anger and malice. He heatedly slid the fork he was holding across the table, narrowly missing Ara by a few mere inches.

He stood up slowly, but still knocked his chair back. "What the hell makes you think someone like _you_ deserve the rights to say that?"

He could feel his body throbbing with pure acrimony and his impaired heart shattering once more.

"Have a nice dinner.." Elsword seethed dangerously, with an extremely noticeable hurt in his tone. "With your family."

* * *

"Raven!" Chung waved the sly purplette towards him as he handed her a pair of goggles. Chung mentally thanked the lord for having Aisha wear a concealed bathing suit.

Buuuut, was he aroused?

_I don't know. _He mentally shrugged.

"Hi, Chung." She greeted as she laid her things on the edge of the metal bleachers. "What are we doing?"

The blonde shrugged as he led her to the rest of the group. "I think Coach's just giving us mini assessments or something. Don't worry. It's not that bad."

"CHUUUUNG!" The loud brunette, McLoid, came hustling through the large crowd, shoving everyone aside with his well shaped elbow. His hopeful orange eyes quickly lost its color as he saw the purplette beside him. "Oh.. Raven's here."

He clearly was extremely disappointed but he chose to hide it, intending to use her to get closer to Chung. "Hey, Raven!" He shrieked happily as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "Look, I know we got off a bad start and everything, but-!"

"OI, MCLOID!" The slim coach shrieked as he impatiently clicked his pen against his clipboard. "YOU'RE UP!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" McLoid yelped back in reply. "CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT?!"

The coach was _deafeningly _loud. But was _no _match for the obsessed McLoid.

After a couple of students, it was Aisha's turn. She glanced down hurriedly, checking. _Okay.. It'll be fine.. It'll be fine, Aisha. _

She breathed in sharply as she dove into the cold, rejuvenating water.

"Good job, transfer student!" The coach complimented as he slapped a hand (unintended) harshly onto Aisha's back. "You're a really good swimmer! You should sign up for swim team! Just a little more practice and you'll be perfect."

Not too far away, McLoid sat mocking the proud coach, "_A little more practice and you'll be perfect__. _My ass..."

Just then, as Aisha finally felt her frantic heart calming down, McLoid had retrieved something from the pool. "Coach, what is this..?"

Between his index finger and thumb was evidently...

A ping pong ball.

Aisha's eyes slowly slid down towards her body and noticed leftie was gone..

* * *

As the door of the white room slammed shut, Esculd's bloody red eyes gleamed with absolute loathing. Ara internally flashed a wide smile as she adroitly brewed up a brilliant new scheme.

"I see he respects you.." Ara said casually as she stood up also. "Excuse me, but I'm gonna catch up with my new brother.." She bowed relentlessly as she elegantly strode out with a high posture.

As her skin was exposed to the cool, moist air, she saw a redhead standing not too far away, waiting for a cab.

"You really haven't changed at all." She greeted as she stood beside him, straightening out the hems of her dress.

"I'd say the same if I actually knew you." Elsword sighed as he tugged irritatingly on his bow tie.

The raven-head felt her heart sinking slightly. "Ara Haan. I went to Elrios High with you."

Ara Haan... It did seem wierdly familiar. Just before Elsword could open his mouth to reply, she added, "I was one of the Royals."

The Royals.. That's another name he hasn't heard in a while. Well, basically it was the highest dominant social class a student could've had in his old school. Like royalty to a kingdom. There were eleven rich and pampered elites who bear crowns everyone feared and respected. Even the teachers respected them.

At his old school, he was the dream man all the girls went crazy for. He was rich, handsome, and popular. Hidden to Elsword and practically everyone else, Ara was among the fangirl clubs.

"Remember now?"

He nodded slowly. "You and that white haired girl."

Evelyn or whatever. They were best friends.

A trace of smile could be seen on Ara's sculpted face. "I don't hang around people like her anymore."

"I guess now Elsword Seighart is my new step brother.." She mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"I only have _one _sister and that's not you." He snapped bitterly as he tucked his hands into his pockets. _Elsa. Does she know about this? _Elsword suddenly thought as he scanned the skies. He hasn't seen her in years. After being sent off to Ruben for the Seighart construction business.

There it was again. The terrible yet familiar pang in her chest. Just like two years ago, where she had always admired him from afar.

"Don't think I like this either. One parent's actually too much for me. And, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I said this but, you're father seems like a hypocrite." She answered cunningly with a poker face on. "But I know how we can break up this engagement."

He raised a thin eyebrow, quizzing, "How sure are you that it's going to work?"

"95 percent."

"What's the 5 percent of doubt?"

"Depending on you're cooperation."

* * *

**Bahahha, yes, Ara is practically the ahole in my story (: elsword's dad is basically based off of someone i know. except, hes not _that _harsh! xDD but he is pretty harsh. ugh **

**uh, dont mind the swimming parts xDD**

**i finished watching this 12 episode movie thing in one day. and its like 4 AM. xDDD so the replies will be short bc i have raccoon eyes right now xDD**

**dont you hate it when all the hot guys in the world are like 20+ year old? WHHHHHYYYY?! **

**Reviews To My Reviews: **

**strawberry-flavored moo: lol, love triangles are definitely going to appear xDD i think its more of a love square bc of ara... i dont really know!**

**Yumi Hades: I never thought of it like that! Accidentally straight! Hahahah, yep. He's accidentally and luckily straight xDD**

**xXxBlazing HeartsxXx: yeah he is! after how many wives, idk! hahhaha, yeah. id pretty much think that too! xDD thank you ! **

**TheDemonicKitten: hahhah, its fine! thank you! :D oh my gawd, you have no idea how much that means to me xDDD **

**ias25: thank you! :D hahha, this scene was a bit weird for me to write xDDD**

**thefrozencherryblossom: thank you! xDD **

**MelodyRinn: yeah, i do know why xDDD youve been planning that for a while. ROSIE YOUR AN AMAZING WRITER DONT EVEN START. Yep. Mick. but thats weird how she even thinks like that. JUST STICK WITH SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE. **

**I'mVeryYoung: Ya, i finished the movie. HA. it was good. but it needs more kissing. u r a brat. what do u mean message? **

**leLani: Bahaha, yes, it is forming. well, square actually xDD or circle. who knows. he should! hes not a very good person. joselyn haan is aras mother! :D hahaha, thank you!**

**Sugarlette: THANK YOU! XDD I will! :D**

**Arrow-Chan3: Hahhaha, yes! he uses red hair dye to dye his hair red again. and he just lets random strands of hair flow i guess! xDDD **

**SmilingCookie: HEY COOKIE *waves* Hahahah! i didnt wanna get any complaints or anything so i dialed it back xDD STRAWWBERRY! bc i love strawberries hahaaha**

**Lingerer: Thaaaanks :D Korea really is! lol, thanks again! **


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll tell you if its 100 percent, then." The redhead shrugged, placing all his weight onto a leg without much alacrity.

"Fine." She exhaled deeply, suddenly feeling her chest being pushed down by a million weights. It'll definitely work. It had absolutely no possible failures and she knew Elsword could definitely act. How he had always pretended to be blameless when he has always conspicuously been the vulture who would swoop down on an innocent squirrel.

* * *

Today, Aisha had learned two very important and life improving lessons.

One, in order to use ping pong balls, you must secure it correctly or else it WILL float away, leaving the world to wonder just how the hell it got there.

Two, you don't just bring an inadequate amount.. YOU BRING EXTRA. And by extra, I mean you bring a duffel bag large enough to hide a body!

And Chung... He's been acting _really _weird lately. All he's been doing is stuttering and stammering, tripping and bumping into things. Like that pig on Looney Tunes. Just never there.

"Hey, pervert."

Her wonderful, friendly roommate flung a dirty T-Shirt at the daydreaming girl's face. "Don't you know how to pick after yourself?"

Though his face hid it well, his eyes had completely given him away.

They were clearly bored. Depressed. Hurt. And Angry.

It was quite scary because she's never seen a person _that_ angry before. It was being bottled up, and once it gets released, it will _not _be pretty.

Completely ignoring his mood, she asked in a moderately loud tone, "Did you just call me Pervert?"

"Well, aren't you one?" He answered casually, gathering the littered clothing on the floor and instead dumped them into a large basket.

"How am I one?!" She snapped, half absentmindedly.

He suddenly stopped, taking a quick peek at her, then resuming to pick up scattered clothing. "I saw your drawer. Meaning the things that _shouldn't _be in possession of a man. No matter how feminine he looked."

Aisha's body froze. And so did her heart.

She just died there for a second.

"Who said you could go in there?!" She flared, suddenly feeling furious.

With a scoff, he answered, "Is it a crime to be curious?"

"You hypocrite! You can have boundaries, but I can't?!"

Surprisingly, he was calm. He ignored her angry outburst. "Who's room is this, then? You intruded me first."

"Oh, so what? Did you actually buy this room?" She was on her feet now, feeling hot, infuriated blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Why are you mad?" He laughed, flinging a pair of tennis shoes onto his bed. "Shouldn't you be the cowering one begging me for forgiveness?"

With that being said, Aisha realized; She wasn't mad at _him_.

She was angry at herself. For being so stupid and leaving things like that out in the open. Technically setting up her own trap.

But honestly, couldn't he at least be less of an asshole right now?

"To be honest... The last person I would've thought to have such a dirty mind like that is you. Does Chung know?"

"No?" He continued, smirking slightly. "So only **_I_ **know you're a pervert.."

"What do you want?" She asked flatly, feeling her limbs droop. "But I'm not leaving this room."

He raised a thin, crisp eyebrow at her. "... I'll tell you when I think up one."

And the next thing that came out of his mouth, surprised both him and the purplenette: "Oh.. And, there's a surprise room check every month. You should hide those somewhere else."

* * *

_"What if... We were in love?" _

Things were racing in his mind right now. Making it even more unclear for him to think. His last encounter with Ara, his angry outburst at his dad, Joselyn's fish—like eyes...

It's all just a heave of chaos. An unfathomable tangle in his already jumbled up mind.

In love? With _Ara_?

And then how she added, _"I have no feelings for you." _

What the hell was that? Psh, does she not know who she's talking to? She's been at Elrios High, so shouldn't she know only _too _well?

Whatever. Ara's not really his type anyways.

Wait. what _was_ his type?

Even he doesn't know.

But it's _definitely_ not Ara Haan.

Never.

And what the hell was that back there? Why'd he warn Raven? Someone annoying he despised, someone he wanted out of _his_ room..

A disgusting pervert.

Well, at least we all know he's not gay.

But, the really _weird _thing is that he actually felt better. After talking to Raven. He felt _a lot_ better... and suddenly more at ease. Like a tiny fraction of his heart was being mended.

What?

Ugh, this year's just really messed up.

But since when has he ever had a normal moment in his life? Right after Chung walked out of the picture, thing's have always been like this; complicated and stupid, unaccountable and lonely.

Damn it all.

* * *

"Elsword!"

He yawned drowsily as he slowly lifted his head from the desk. He examined the fustrated face of the blonde Mrs. Ariel with only a mere, tired aspect."Yes?"

At the sight of a calm, harmonious Elsword, Mrs. Ariel oozed with noticeable anger. "Elsword Seighart! You lethargic slug, what do you all night to always be like this?!" She growled, her misty sea blue eyes flashing.

"Seriously!" She flared, her chest heaving uneasily "You know what? Here!" She thrust two thick text books onto the stack, causing the legs of the desk to wobble uneasily. "Read _both _of these in _two _days! I want an eight paged book report typed in 11 sized font!" She shrieked, her heels clicking against the tiled floor heatedly.

All curious eyes were on Elsword. Except for the uncaring ones Chung's and the fearful ones of Allegro's.

However, when Elsword had lifted his cold, crimson eyes towards the rest of his peers, all thirty pairs of eyes flit away.

"Hey, geek." Elsword announced as soon as Mrs. Ariel was clear from the room. With barely even a lazy jerk of his head, two boys delivered the books to the alert Allegro. "You heard everything, right? Due in two days."

Elsword sighed once more, patted down the top of his textured hair, and laid his cheek back against the desk.

"Bastard..." Aisha hissed silently. She snuck a quick glance at her fragile brother and saw his back all hunched up, almost like a dog flinching before it got beat.

* * *

"_PSSSSSSSSTTTT! _ALLEGRO!" A certain purplenette dangled from a tree branch, which was clothed in cool, fresh green leaves. "ALLEGRO, UP HERE!"

The charcoal headed boy lifted his head slightly, staring at the skies. "What on El are you doing?!" He snapped, tossing aside his current assignment.

"Sh, sh, sh! You'll get us caught!" She held out her bookbag, and without permeable, she demanded, "Give me Elbrat's text books! I'll do it!"

"NO!" He half shrieked/yelled, making him sound awfully like a woman. "I'll _die, _Aisha!"

"JUST GIVE IT HERE! I won't do anything bad!" She pursued, evidently annoyed. "DAMMIT, ALLEGRO."

She swooped down expertly, her sweat drenched violet hair brushing against the grass. She snatched it from his book bag triumphantly, and with a victorious smile, heaved herself back onto her branch. "You _definitely _won't die! I promise!"

She winked, tarzaning her way through the rest of the trees, leaving her brother utterly bewildered and with nearly a stroke.

* * *

**Let's talk. Dorm's lobby. - Elsculd 9:37 PM**

* * *

Elsword climb the last metallic staircase and found the tall, depraved man standing not too far away. He couldn't help but feel a sharp pain on the left of his saddened heart.

"You know... You've probably got to be the most biggest asshole on Elrios." The odious father smiled sardonically, letting the words that should've been spoken long ago, out.

"Me? You sure?" The redhead quizzed, feeling the urge to just laugh. "Have I continually married and divorced with women like you have?"

"Why'd you do that?" Esculd asked quietly, ignoring Elsword's immature comment. "Did you think maybe that I'd be groveling for forgiveness at your feet? Or that I'll bring back Elesis?"

"Why would I want that?" Elsword sighed, leaning tiredly against the counter. "And take away her freedom?"

"You wouldn't mind leaving like her then?" The irate man threatened, so infuriated that Elsword wouldn't have been surprised if he just burst into pieces.

"Nah. That's also freedom." He answered cunningly, with a false smirk. "Her being exiled is probably the best thing that's ever happened since she was born."

"What the hell did you-?!"

"Go ahead. Exile me too, if you want. I don't mind. But, you should know. I'm _nothing _like the pushover, Elsa. Nor am I that naive, obedient boy either."

* * *

The scheming Aisha glared dementedly at the eight, blank sheets of copy paper on her desk, then at the pictures of the animated bikini models next to it. "You're _dead, _Elsword Seighart."

* * *

***big problem* we won't be updating as much. rosie's been banned from her laptop xDD so she can only work on this story at night. She has this really cool secret laptop her grandma got her. no one knows about it. :D BCCC ROOOSSIIIEE IS AWEEESOMMME :3 ly girl xD**

**OH AND ARA: YAMA RAJA**

**Yaaaaaaay there's no school for me! It was yesterday and today. I'm pretty sure we're not having it for the rest of the week :DDDD the streets are covered in sleet.**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES**

**theres this really large hill in my neighborhood its like a slope and i slid down it and now my butt really burns. **

**Elsculd & Elsword is totally me and my mom xDDD except my mom would've slapped me if i said some bull like that. Its not based off me, btw! my mom can be a bit NICER sometimes. **

**im like the sassiest bitch so i understand how she feels. xD **

**I was sick the whole day we were off, but now that im goin back to school, ive suddenly gotten better -.- **

**Reviews To My Reviews:**

**strawberry-flavored moo: xDDDD love triangles piss me off quite alot bc of when cute and 'fluffy' things happen between Elsword & Aisha the other leg of the triangle just HAS TO SHOW UP AND RUIN. LIKE CAN U NOT. **

**xXxBlazing HeartxXx: the plans just a complete obstacle in the fabulous path towards Elsai DDDDDx Yeah.. I don't argue back TOO much. just sometimes when im really pissed. yep, 4 am xDD thats pretty much the latest i can do! Amg, 6 AM?! ill try that someday xDD i used to wake up really early and sneak to my neighborhoods pool. my mom never let me go xDD**

**Lingerer: xDDDDDDD i had NO idea how to write this! and it came out rather more... concealed that I would've liked! i wouldnt mind being gay for chung.. Thhhaaannkkk youu ~**

**Arrow-Chan3: Hahahaha! ikr! and elsword showing off his sensitive side actually will help aisha in the process of liking him! xDDD well, did this chapter give you a good idea? xP **

**Sugarlatte: i think i have to many perverted ideas for one story so i suppose ill stop now xDDDD and haha yes! i forgot to mention that, thanks :D and sorry it was 4AM and my glasses were fogging up cos the humidifier in my room. xDD **

**leLani: surprisingly, yes. xD i dont either! id be proud of him if i was esculd. my sons standing up for himself xDDD chung is just, oh my, adorable! :* and Yama Raja! lol, sorry. **

**hiimducky: amg, fab mariray, i havent seen you in forever. hahahahah aras the evil bitch in the story, thats y xDD i do too... O.O and ew its just revolting. and NOOOPE. WHHOOOOOT WHOOOTTT. shmanks ya ;D ariiiiiiggght. **

**thefrozencherryblossom: hahah, its fine! i was tired too and i had like two weeks to write this and its crap. xDDD and yeah, its obvious aras gonna create most of the drama and aisha's pain and everything ! and i think it is you can get VERY excited while being tired xDDD THHAAAANKKK YOUUU! :D**

**I'mVeryYoung: ik u dont like ara thats why i put her there! :P yep. eve will be gorgeously perfect and so will MARRROOOOOOOOO cos dayum he is fine. **

**Guest: Well now Aisha learns to always bring extra ping pong balls in case of accidents (; **

**Kami No Tsurugi Kusanagi: aw thank you :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Elsword silently entered the shadowy room, strolling over to the only lit lamp on his roommate's desk. Right in the very center of the golden spotlight, was a picture of an extremely exposed animated bikini model. "Aish... This pervert.."

The redhead stole a quick glance at the purplentette's bunk, muttering as he tossed the stack of papers on top of the photograph, covering it.

He slowly climbed into his own bed, feeling hot, salty liquid rising to his eyes. Meanwhile, there's this annoying, tingly, stingy feeling on his nose.

He hated this feeling.

The feeling of wanting to cry.

In his opinion, it was embarrassing and honestly, feminine.

He shut his eyes and rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. "... Stupid." He sniffed quietly, sucking it back in like he normally would.

* * *

"Stupid?" Aisha repeated inaudibly as she watched the sleeping redhead beneath her. She mutely descended the twirly stairs and hesitantly approached him.

The purplenette stared at his young visage with a bewildering look. He didn't seem so cold and cruel when he was fast asleep. Instead, he looked so sad and depressed that she _almost _felt bad for him.

Elsword Seighart, my roommate.

Elsword Seighart, the bully.

Elsword Seighart, the one who thinks I'm a pervert.

But now, what she saw in him was neither of those, but alternatively, Elsword Seighart, the forlorn, wounded animal.

* * *

"Elsword asked me to turn this in to you." Aisha held out out a translucent blue folder, holding eight neatly pinned sheets of paper. Mrs. Ariel scoffed scornfully as she took it.

"Alright. Thanks, Raven, but don't do even this for a slug like him."

Aisha nodded with a devious smile as she waltzed out the classroom. Now all we have to do... Is wait. But she couldn't help but feel the pits of her stomach stirring in boiling, hot guilt.

* * *

"Elsword Seighart, please come to the teachers' lounge. Elsword Seighart." The intercom beeped just before the bell had rung.

However, the redhead was yet to be seen.

But this wasn't at all an unusual happening for Busan High.

If you were the badass Infinity Sword at your school, it would only be natural for you ditch it every now and then, right? Well, apparently, in Elsword's mind, being the Infinity Sword means you ditch it every Friday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Then, show up two hours late on Monday and Tuesday. Then occasionally come eat lunch on Wednesday, then maybe not even bother attending that class too.

You disappear when you please and show up only when you have nothing better to do.

Now, back to Aisha.

She found herself walking. Where?

Who knows.

Her anxious legs were just steering her wherever Elsword wasn't at.

He'll be angry once he finds out what she did for revenge. And when Aisha snapped back to reality, she was seated on the roof of the building, sitting on a random stone bench.

The roof was extremely beautiful. Coated in a flourishing garden with dozens of different species of flowers and butterflies.

"HE DESERVES IT!" Aisha shrieked in desperation, suddenly sprawling her body flat against the stone bench.

She couldn't help but just feel absolutely terrible. How could she still be doing this? When she saw how much Elsword was grieving?

It's not like her.

But it was for Allegro.

"YOU KNOW HE DESERVED IT!"

Siiiiigggggh.

Aisha's neck immediately snapped to the right towards the source of sound.

A drowsy redhead appeared in the very center of the garden; where the wonderfully carved gazebo laid. He slowly trudged over towards the now upright and alarmed purplenette.

"Why... Are you so loud?" He yawned, placing a finger on the side of his ears, his eyes flinching towards the merciless sun.

There it was. The guilt.

"Y—YOU?!", She gasped, "YOU.. WERE _HERE_?!"

"You didn't know? Or are you just acting naive out of fear?" He leaned against a ginormous clay pot that carried a sculpted shrub in the shape of capital B for Busan High.

_Damn you, Karma. _

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" She snapped, her lilac orbs filled with disgust. Nevermind then! She didn't feel so guilty anymore. He really does _deserve _it. "AND I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" She hollered.

He raised a thin eyebrow, feeling this weird tinkling feeling in his heart. Something he hasn't felt in a long time: Amusement. Mixed with.. hm.. Enjoyment?

"Well, evidently not or else I'd still have my own room." The redhead mumbled, running a hand through his textured hair.

"You really think—?! ... You know what, you're not even worth it." Aisha growled peevishly, swinging her bag over her shoulders. "Why don't you just stare at your oh, so beautiful reflection in the pond over there and starve yourself to death, you self-centered Narcissus Prince?

He smiled gently, keeping his steady maroon eyes on her. "That's impossible for me to fall for myself when someone else already has my heart."

So.. Does this mean..?

* * *

The cloudless day was utterly beautiful, with the lilac morning glories beginning to bloom and the fluttering humming birds sucking on each flower's golden nectar. The sunlight reached endless of miles in every direction.

And the students of Busan High were allowed today as a break day. To do whatever they wished. Hang out, go visit their homes, mall, restaurant, their part time jobs, anything.

Yet here Elsword was, finding himself stuck inside the school, being the custodian, wiping down the towering glass windows.

Once again, he turned to face the beautiful outdoors, nearly being blinded. The purplenette and Chung were across him, sitting together blissfully on the bridge that connects Grade 10's West Tower to Grade 12's East Tower, sipping colored slushies.

So, why was the fantabulous Elsword Seighart cleaning instead of taking his regular Saturday naps?

**Yesterday... **

Right before he even stepped into the teacher's lounge, he already knew exactly what to say. "No, I didn't do it. My proof? I don't waste my strength and time on hopeless losers and nerds."

Plain and simple.

But today, it was something _different. _

Something new.

"Tell me, Elsword... What. Is. This." The plump blonde lady slowly placed the familiar drawing before him.

His eyes lazily trickled to the photograph, then immediately, he had recognized it. "How.. Did you get that?" He asked slowly. What's this? _Another _new feeling? Worrying? Anxiety?

Damn that pervert. Thanks to her he's been feeling all sorts of things now.

With a swift, "Mhm." From Mrs. Ariel, signaling to her that he has recognized it, she took hold of his precious ears and yanked him into the Principal's Office.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! IT'S NOT MINEE!" He yelped, while Mrs. Ariel slammed the door behind them.

"He admitted it! It's his!" The blonde teacher announced with a satisfied grin.

"DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The redhead shrieked, clutching his ruby red ears.

"No cursing!"

The lovely principle slowly turned to face the two litigious pair.

Dr. Bishop. No matter how annoying she could've been at times, and that's all the time, he's always thought she was very pretty. She was young, somewhere in her late twenties, with shoulder length wavy burgundy hair.

"... So?" She quietly said.

"... So _what_?" The redhead snapped back, throwing a disgusted look towards Mrs. Ariel.

The principle interlaced her tan fingers together, and with a raised eyebrow, she continued, "Explain why you had that?" She motioned her head towards the picture the blonde woman had been holding.

"It's not _mine_! Dammit—"

"_Please_ stop cursing!"

"— I _share _rooms now, so whatever you find in there, may not be mine!"

"We didn't find this in your room."

"THEN HOW THE HELL... HECK— DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?!"

With a sour smile, Mrs. Ariel pulled out a blue folder, containing eight sheets of papers. "This."

"What about it?"

"Well, one; it seemed exceedingly better than your other writings. And two; I found that.. photograph in between two pages."

Wait.

Allegro did this assignment.

But that picture. He was _sure _that it had been Raven's... What was beside it? Under the lamp... There were many things on her crowded desk..

Ugh, she's so messy.

So, let's see..

Her laptop.. Some paper... And a blue folder.

One that looked an awful lot like the one Mrs. Ariel had been holding.

Then on the rooftop! She was talking about random crap about someone deserving something.

But how did she get the books then? Did Allegro give it to her? Do they know each other or something?

"Elsword? Your explanation?"

He couldn't say that he had Allegro do it for him. He'd be in bigger trouble then. And would have even more homework to do, including the previous work nerds have been doing for him!

Oh, that son of a—

"Is it yours or is it not?"

"It isn't." And for the first time in forever, he was** actually** telling the_ truth_. Yet, damn it, no one believed him.

And Mrs. Ariel's usual answer, "Your proof?"

And that's where you came in. Long story shot: Dr. Bishop assigned Elsword a week of community service and an automatic 0 on six of his tests along with his 5th referral.

He shot the two giggly pair another death glare, then kicked the bucket of dirty water aside. "Damn that Pervert."

He seated himself on a nearby arm chair and sluggishly pulled out his phone. "You might as well be digging your own grave.." He mumbled, ruffling his hair fustratedly.

He has a text from the contact labeled "**Whore**" aka, Ara Haan.

**Meet me at that smoothie shop at the pier. 6 PM. -Whore 2:45**

Until yesterday, he was uncertain.

He didn't like being in relationships. They were stupid and money consuming. And if it's one thing he hates most, is pretending to be in a false relationship for business.

But there were many reasons to accept her plan. He hated his dad. And in addition to that, he'll get the once in a life time opportunity to put his father in a bad position.

So, why the hell not?

* * *

**agh so my school county has officially lost its mind. due to the snow days, we needa attend an extra 30 minutes. just... kill me now. .-. **

**it was rosie's dog's bday on saturday! :D she has the same bday as Justin Bieber! **

**sorry if my replies sound like poop. .-. im so tired. *yaaawn***

**Reviews To My Reviews:**

**strawberry-flavored moo: yeeeeees no one updates nowadays. -.- AND VAHLITE CANCELED HER STORIES TOO. LIKE WHHHHHY. xD this is more like a love... circle! theyll be more people added to the circle soon (: me either! i hate ElsEve! **

**Yumi Hades: xDD now aishas in trouble loool **

**xXxBlazing HeartxXx: thank you! :D and ahaha no one knows she has it thought. only her sisters do. xDDD ive been saving up on my stack of soda & candy just for spring break cos youve inspired me to stay up till 6 AM! aw lucky you! i cannot do that. if i stayed up until like 1-2 AM, next day, i oversleep. **

**SmilingCookie: Thaank youu :D what kinda cookie is it? **

**thefrozencherryblossom: aw thank you (: but the way aisha treats allegros the COMPLETE opposite of how i treat my demonic sister xDD **

**Light15XV: hahahha at least aisha got her pay back. **

**ias25: xDDD i didnt wanna be TOO descriptive there, so..! lolol thank youu :D **

**Rinkushido: that was deep xDD hahaha thank you! :D **

**Arrow-Chan3: i dont like bullies either xDD but honestly i wish i was exiled and have my own house. thatd be cool. **

**leLani: ara will piss you off even more, then xDDD but its fine, elsword will NEVER feel the same ! :D if that makes you feel better, lool. thaaaank you :DD**

**Guest: well him and elsword are _eventually _going to forget the past if his little sister's going to be dating Elsword in the end xDD so he'll be fine! :D **

**Kami No Tsurugi Kusanagi: xDDDD I just love how you described ara. but thats nothing compared to your stories! YOU NEED TO UPDATE YAMI NO TSURUGI BTW. ITS SO BEAUTIFULLY WRITTEN! IT MAKES MY STORY LOOK LIKE ITS BEEN WRITTEN BY A 2 YEAR OLD. anyways, thank you! :D **

**IVY: why allegro make you sad tho. you know hes gonna be happy in the end. (: **


End file.
